


tell me there are things that you regret

by bechnaesheim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'm so sorry, Life As We Know It AU, M/M, the major character death is jily we all saw this coming, what about this au isnt angsty tbh, wolfstar are exes and its angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechnaesheim/pseuds/bechnaesheim
Summary: Sirius Black expected to never be a parent, but after the news of an accident, he was suddenly thrown into a parental role. Naturally, Remus Lupin was always part of the plan.





	tell me there are things that you regret

**Author's Note:**

> hagrid: a car crash?! a car crash, killed lily and james potter?!  
> me: haha hey what if it was a car crash 
> 
> so voldemort didn't exist because i do have an angst limit, and i am genuinely sorry for STILL having them dead but happy halloween am i right ! the title comes from too much to ask, niall is the whole reason i wrote this

There was a time where Sirius Black and Remus Lupin believed they were in love. With each other, of course. It was their last year at Hogwarts, their entire relationship was one of passion and intensity and everyone thought it would be one to last. James and Lily, Sirius and Remus, Peter and Amelia. They were all paired off, it just made sense. But with Sirius' family life still being a dominant factor and Remus' still unsure how to be certain he didn't hurt someone he loved every single full moon, eventually, they sizzled. A year and a half later and they were separate entities instead of a whole. No one was sure if they ever really got over the breakup or each other. 

Well, they were as separate as you could be when your best friends from school are friends with both of you and want you both in their lives. Then there was the big wedding, James and Lily were making it official. Really, who saw that coming while they were still in school? But it happened, and the two of them were in the wedding party. You don't get married without the two people who know you the best right there. Then, Harry came along. A tiny James with bright green eyes, chubby cheeks and the loudest cry any of them have ever heard.

But one day, it all went to shit. 

Sirius would never forget the day he got the owl that delivered the worst news of his life. It was only a few lines, telling him that there'd be an accident with James and Lily, that they'd passed, that he had to be at the ministry on this date at this time to go over their will with the other beneficiary. He knew who the unnamed other was, it took no time for him to know that meant being in an office with Remus. It could have been a nice throwback to their schooling years under any other circumstances. It was hard to accept James wouldn't be there with them.

He was almost late. His bike wouldn't start and he hated traveling by floo, so he had to talk himself into the apparation outside the ministry. He was only half an hour late, so really it wasn't that bad. The first thing he saw when he walked into the office number mentioned in the note was Remus. They'd both deemed the occasion one that needed a suit, great solidarity considering they hadn't spoken. How could they speak?

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, I assume you both know why I've called you in here. After the accident, both Harold and their final wills were brought to us. Everything was left to their son, of course, but guardianship of him has been left to the both of you. It's quite odd to leave a child with friends rather than family, but they were very clear that Harold has to go to the both of you rather than anyone else. You can take him home today. To, uh, to their house for now." The lump that arose in Sirius' throat didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon, all he could possibly do was a nod. Luckily, Remus spoke for the both of them.

"Of course, I know Sirius and I will gladly accept guardianship of Harry, and we wouldn't dream of taking him away from the home he knows, especially so soon after the loss. Do we have anything to sign? I know we'd all love to be on our way as soon as possible to be able to grieve in our own time, away from prying officials eyes. I'm sure you understand."

He nodded, explaining the forms that signed Harry over to them before pointing out where had to be initialed and signed, they both did quickly. They were notarized, and then Sirius and Remus were lead to another room, where baby Harry was sitting on the ground, reaching for them as soon as he saw them. The poor child had no idea what his world now was, Sirius already dreaded the day they had to tell him. 

Finding themselves at the potters with Harry in tow knowing James and Lily weren't on the other side of the door was an odd feeling. Sure, they'd all had keys the day they'd moved in, in case Sirius had to crash there, or James forgot hi while out with Remus or Peter. He wondered if Peter had been told as he unlocked the door. He'd moved away and naturally they'd all drifted. Sirius didn't have the heart to be the person to let him know. Perhaps Remus had. He'd ask later, definitely not now. 

The first thing Sirius saw after walking in was a family photo. His body sags against the counter as he places it face down, not the thing he needed to see right then. Their smiles were big, and Sirius could remember the day very clearly. He'd even taken the photo, but all his emotions were raw and he just couldn't see them. It took twenty minutes to hide every photo of them in the house. He had to.

"Hey, Pads." He turned, it was only Remus, he must've put Harry down while Sirius was de-pottering the place. "I'm sorry for not asking before I announced we'd take him, I just don't want him to end up with strangers. We can file for sole later if you decide you hate being a parent and want to just be fun uncle Padfoot. But I just- it's Harry." He finished with a sigh, hand running over his tired face.

"No, that's exactly what I wanted too. Harry can't go live with muggles he doesn't know when we're right here. It's what I would have said too if I had my voice. Thank you." Sirius let his thumb brush the back of the frame, the first he'd pushed over, he always assumed he'd live under the Potters roof again, but this circumstance was never part of the imagining. "I can't believe they're gone. I'm half expecting Prongs to dance through that door, and it to all be a big misunderstanding. But he won't." 

It was the first time Sirius had cried since he left his family.


End file.
